Feeling for You
by js140deg
Summary: Harry is an auror. Voldemort is back. And apparently, harry has a sister that was the one who actually saved his life way back when. Fan-fic crossover, please R & R.
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN HARRY OR ANYONE RELATED TO THE HARRY POTTER STORIES! Ok, there, disclaimer is done. Now, on with the story.**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love...**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Harry hit the ground hard after jumping out of a tree. He began running again. His lungs felt like they were about to explode, but he had to keep running. Anything to catch the minion of Voldemort he was trying to catch. No matter how hard Harry ran, he couldn't seem to catch him. Of course, that might be because he had left his wand on his dresser like a stupid idiotic muggle, not unlike Dudley would have as a matter of fact. But he couldn't think about that now, he was gaining on the un-named servant. Harry dove and caught the person in the small of the back, sending him hurtling to the ground with a howl of pain. Harry pulled out the perpetrators wand out and cast a small stunning spell upon him. Harry groaned and got to his feet.

"Now do you see how easy that was Peter?". Peter Pettigrew rolled over; hands stuck together behind his back as a result of the stunning spell, and whimpered. "Oh come now, I didn't hit you that hard." Harry was suppressing his builtup anger and hate at Pettigrew from years past. He helped him up and they walked back to the village, Harry staying close so as Peter didn't run. "You do realize the magnitude of what you've done don't you?" Harry asked. Peter nodded as they got back to the broken down old shop Harry had started his chase from when Peter had taken off running. They walked inside to see a kindly old man sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Oh, THANK YOU Mr. Potter, I feared he would have gotten away from you and I would have lost something so valuable" said the old man.

"It was no trouble, Peter and have a, how you say, _fond_, past. Ok, hand it over Pettigrew" Peter handed over a few pieces of candy and as small glass ball, only about 1 centimeter larger than a rememberall. "Be sure to keep that safe Sir" Harry told the old man.

"Oh ho ho, I will, you can be sure of that." Laughed the old man, putting the small glass ball back into the safe and casting a powerful locking spell upon it. "I'm terribly sorry for having you to come down and help me, would you like anything? Anything at all?" said the old man gesturing to the shelves upon shelves of objects lining the store.

"Oh no, that's quite all right…Well, actually, do you have a spare wand, you know, one just in case your main one brakes or you lose it, which would be HORRIBLE as you already know." Harry said.

"Actually, I think I do have an adjusting wand somewhere around here" said the old man, rummaging through some old looking boxes.

"Pardon? Adjusting wands?"

"Yes, amazing little things actually, they adjust to whomever the holder is, acting just like the real ones. Ah HA! Here we are." He pulled a box out, looked inside, and handed it to Harry. "Only thing is, they seem to cost about 4 times the price of a normal wand, haha" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse us, I really have got to bring Peter here back to the Ministry" Harry said, grabbing Pettigrew by the shoulder, causing him to give out a slight whimper.

"Oh yes, yes, right. Well thank you so much again" called the old man as Harry and Peter left. As soon as Harry walked out the door of the shop, he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there" said a familiar voice. Harry looked up, staring back at him was the surprised expression of Hermione Granger, one of Harry's old school friends. "Harry? Oh Harry, it IS you!" said Hermione, helping Harry up.

"Hermione! What are you doing down here?" asked Harry hugging his old friend.

"Looking for you, Ron called me and told me the ministry had found something out and that they assigned you and him and me to it. I think its something about" at this Hermione looked around, "Voldermort." At this Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not agaaiinn, Ron has sent me on so many wild goose chases I've lost count." Harry laughed along with Hermione. Then they got on their brooms and flew to the Ministry of Magic.

Once there, Ron met them in the lobby. After handshakes and a small amount of catching up, as well as some minor insulting between Ron and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Harry's office in the Auror headquarters.

**Nice ending for the first chapter ain't it? R&R please.**


	2. The Letter

**Ok, just for the people's sake, for the entire rest of the story: I don't own any characters, objects, places, or pretty much ANYTHING mentioned in my story, unless I add a character or something…:P**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

The trio of now reunited friends walked into Harry's office in the Auror Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron simply walked in and sat down, but Hermione had quite had the same idea. Having never been to any place Harry had ever lived in, the fact that his small cubicle was such a mess astonished her. She stood open-mouthed, staring at all the clutter.

"Uh…Um…Why---Why Harry, what a nice office!" Hermione said with a nervous laugh. She looked over the floor and spied a few chocolate frog wrappers in the corner.

"Oh, sorry, forgot I had those last time I talked to Harry. I seem to be spending much more time in here than I am actually doing work." Ron said, picking up the trash and throwing it in the trash bin.

Hermione carefully stepped her way through the strewn papers and sat in a seat beside Ron as Harry tried frantically to clean up.

"Sorry it's such a mess Hermione, I just never seem to have time to clean it up, with Ron sending me on all these "missions" to see if reported leads on voldemort and other at large wizards and witches are true" Harry chuckled, throwing away a stack of papers a foot high.

After finishing cleaning up, they all began to talk about Ron's new lead on Voldemort. Apparently, a young woman had been found out in the woods nearby a small London town of the name Rudysburg (Oh yeah, that's mine, I think...). Upon discovering the young woman, the 2 men in the woods noticed a small skull burn mark in the center of her forehead, literally millimeters above her eyes. Ron was just about the say goodbye to Harry and Hermione, having decided to go with Harry on the trip, when a mail owl swooped in, dropped a letter on the desk, and came to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said smiling as he opened the letter. "Hmm, no return address or anything…" He pulled out a piece of green folded parchment from the envelope and yelped in pain. "AHH!!! SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT!" He screamed, causing several other auror's and visitors to glare at him for using such vulgar language in a place of such importance. He gave them a polite smile and mouthed the word "sorry" and blew on his hand.

"What happened Harry?" Ron said as he picked up the letter. He held it to Hermione who took it and rubbed her hands over it, not feeling any burning or pain.

"How can you guy's do that? It feels like it's made of acid!" Harry exclaimed as he put on a pair of gloves and grabbed it, wincing at the very slight pressure put on his wounds. He began to open it up as Ron said, "After we find out what's written on it I'll send it down stairs for testing". Harry finished unfolding it and read out loud in a quiet voice.

"Dear Harry Potter,

I am regretted to inform you, well, no not really regretted, more like delighted to inform you that your luck has run out, as you will soon find out after the impudent Weasley boy", at this Ron scowled, "has told you of the REAL lead I ordered one of my followers to phone in to the Ministry of Magic. So here's hoping your dreams are filled with visions of snakes biting you to death.

Sincerely,

Lord Voldemort"

Harry finished and put the letter down in shock. He fell into his chair and let his jaw hang open slightly. How in the world, could this have happened? How could Voldemort have risen so much, and become so cocky, that he actually had the gall to phone in a real lead to where to find him, and then send a letter that had, obviously now, been hexed so that it burned him badly whenever his skin touched it. It didn't make any sense. But now that he thought about it, nothing ever seemed to make sense with Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione were also sitting down now, staring into space with their mouths slightly ajar. Hermione was the first to come to.

"Ok, this just gives up all the more reason to get off our asses and find that little…No, I will not stoop to his level. Harry, close your mouth and get up. Ron you too, your coming with us." Ron started to protest but closed his mouth again when Hermione reached for her wand and reminded him of how bad it had been when his wand had broken in school and the slug hex he had intended to put on Malfoy backfired and caused him to cough up slugs for almost a full day.

"Hermione's right Ron, we need all the help we can get." Harry said, getting out of his chair, grabbing his wand, and his coat, and moving toward the "door" of the cubicle.

"Wait, Harry." Ron gulped. "There won't be…Be any snakes, will there?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry grinned and said, "I can't make any promises to you."

At this, the three walked out of the cubicle, down the hall, threw the paper into the fireplace, and got into the elevator. They were going to meet Voldemort all right, but it wasn't Harry's luck that had come to its end.

**Mwahaha! J/K Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!!!**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 2**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Harry couldn't keep the letter off his mind. How had Voldemort managed to get an owl to Hedwig? It made absolutely no sense. And why would Voldemort send an owl to give Hedwig the message and not just have an owl bring it directly to him? He needed to stop thinking, it was making his head hurt more so than it already did. He shoved all thoughts and notions about the acid green colored letter from his mind and found himself quite better. Well, almost quite better. He had just one tinier problem. He couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

Hermione was trying her absolute best with one hand to keep Harry from moving so much he caused people to stare at him. She had almost succeeded in doing so a few minutes before, but Harry's arm had been exceptionally unruly at that point and had proceeded to slip from her grasp and tap a weird sister's tune on his knee. She finally growled in anger and gave up.

"Just stop thinking about it Harry, we'll deal with it sooner or later, that…or…well you know what the other option is…" Hermione told Harry, trying to calm him down.

He did indeed know what the other option was, and he didn't like it. He had formulated a plan. Well, two plans to be exact, but he hoped to dear god he didn't have to use the back-up plan. Plan A was simple enough. Fine Voldemort, call in almost, if not all, of Harry's favors to bring in every Auror and magical being that owed him a favor, and then go in there stealth-like, and take down Voldemort's minions one by one. That was dangerous enough, but once that was through, his plan seemed to grow even more insane. Once all opposing forces had been eliminated, Harry would find Voldemort on his own. He felt the final battle would be between him and Voldemort, and only one would rain victorious. And who won was crucial in the destiny of the magical community, if not the entire planet.

Harry felt something tug at his sleeve. It was a little girl, no more than 3 or 4 years of age, and she was staring wide-eyed at his forehead. Harry instinctively moved his hand to cover up his scar, but decided it was pointless at this point.

"Hey, hey mister. You're Harry Potter aren't you? You are! My mommy tells me bedtime stories about you. She say's she knows you probably better than you know yourself"

Harry smiled at that last remark. The little girl was cute, but he would like to meet her mother.

"Come along, honey, we have to go, this is our stop"

A woman grabbed the little girls sleeve and tugged her away gently, her head was turned away, but Harry could see some of the side of it. She was pretty; she had light green eye's, longish jet black hair, and soft skin. For a second, Harry thought he saw the woman's eye color shift to light black when the girl resisted, but she simply picked up her daughter, apologized for the little girl bothering him, while covering her face by pretending to itch her nose, and then walked off the train.

"Come on Harry, this is our stop too." Ron said as he got up and stretched.

He would have to figure that out later, now he had to go and find out what his ,"old pal" Voldemort was up too.

**For those of you who have read, or are reading, "Enter The Little Potter" (Which, by the way, I recommend reading, as well as some of the authors other stories) the woman on the train is not a complete reference to SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry's sister, but I did e-mail dogdemonemiko about a cross-over. So be prepared for anything.**


	4. The Search

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 2**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 4: The Search**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the train and headed for the entrance to the street outside. Harry couldn't seem to get the woman from the train off his mind. He could have sworn he knew her from somewhere. He had to find out. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but Voldemort could wait.

"Um, hey, guys? How about we wait. I mean, Voldemort will be expecting us, so why don't we wait a few days, or a week, and then go, when his guard is down." Harry said stopping a few feet from the entrance to the street. Hermione and Ron turned, and their draws dropped in almost perfect unison. Apparently they couldn't believe he was saying it either.

"Uh, well, sure, I guess that's a good idea…"Hermione said, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah, we could probably do that, but what would we do in the meantime?" Ron asked taking a step forward.

"Well, you know that little girl's mom on the train? I could have sworn I knew her from somewhere. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but-"

"Yeah…I thought the same thing, I thought it was just me" Hermione said, cutting Harry off.

"Me too, it was weird." Ron added.

"Alright, lets go then, I think she went that way" Harry said point to the right of the entrance to the street.

And so they set off in search of the mysterious woman from the train.

**Sorry this chapter was so sort guys, I couldn't think of anything else to write! :'(**


	5. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 2**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 5: The Discovery**

_Recap: _

"_Um, hey, guys? How about we wait. I mean, Voldemort will be expecting us, so why don't we wait a few days, or a week, and then go, when his guard is down." Harry said stopping a few feet from the entrance to the street. Hermione and Ron turned, and their draws dropped in almost perfect unison. Apparently they couldn't believe he was saying it either._

"_Uh, well, sure, I guess that's a good idea…"Hermione said, stuttering slightly._

"_Yeah, we could probably do that, but what would we do in the meantime?" Ron asked taking a step forward._

"_Well, you know that little girl's mom on the train? I could have sworn I knew her from somewhere. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but-"_

"_Yeah…I thought the same thing, I thought it was just me" Hermione said, cutting Harry off._

"_Me too, it was weird." Ron added._

"_Alright, lets go then, I think she went that way" Harry said point to the right of the entrance to the street._

_And so they set off in search of the mysterious woman from the train._

Chapter 5: the discovery

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go and split up. Hermione and Ron went one way, and Harry went the other. Harry tried to peak over the crowded street to see the women and the young girl. Harry then saw Ron and Hermione further down the street, and they were traveling at a fast pace. He ran down the street, knocking over a few people on the way, and met the 2 at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, there you are! We found her, she went into that little neighborhood over there." Hermione pointed to the small neighborhood that she was talking about.

"Good, lets go." Harry said as he started walking towards it. The trio looked around the muggle town. It was strange, what was she doing here? Ron, being as tall as he was, sighted the woman walking with her daughter up some stone steps to a fusia colored house. The woman was welcomed into the house by a tall witch with black hair. Harry stopped out of sight to the house, but he saw that the name "Halliwell" was engraved on the front of one of the steps. Harry made a mental note to check out the name later.

They only had to wait about 10 minutes before she came out again. She kissed her daughter and hugged the woman goodbye before going back down the steps. When she came out the house, she had a new change in clothes. When she was on the train she was wearing a pair of dress pants, heels, and a shirt that was loose. She no longer had her purse. Now, she was wearing heels about 2 inches high, jeans, and a more form-fitting shirt. She wore a thick black chocker on her neck. In her arms, she carried what looked like a light black cloak. He could hear Ron ogling over the woman's form. Harry had to admit, she looked in good shape.

She walked down the street back towards Harry Ron and Hermione. The 3 scattered and went out of the woman's range of view, but they could plainly see that she was going back toward the Leaky Cauldron. She walked in, and of course Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her. When she got to Diagon Alley, she put on the cloak and masked her face with the hood. She walked straight through the Alley full of people into the dark corner that led to Knockturn Alley. To Harry's mind, she didn't seem to notice that she was being followed, but he was wrong. As soon as she stepped foot down the stairs, she took off running. She turned into an alley, in which she disappeared.

"No fair, did she apperate?" Ron panted

"No way! You can't apperate in and out of these alleys, or else everyone would." Hermione said, as she started to look around. Harry said nothing as he looked around too. He walked to the end of the alleyway to walk straight into something invisible. He stepped back and took out his wand and said "Rictusempra". Strangely enough, the spell blasted off whatever invisible thing that was there, and revealed a green, half-circle, transparent shield. When the shield went down, Harry saw 2 fingers pointed at him, and a bolt of electricity shot at him, blasting him clear out of the alley.

"Harry!!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Hermione rushed over to him while Ron took out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" the woman barley dodged when Ron shouted "Dormitoria!". This spell hit the woman straight in the chest, and made her collapse.

The woman awoke about an hour later. 'Where am I?' she thought 'o goodness, ANASTASIA!!' she began to panic. She opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw that she was lying in a room that looked like an insanity ward. 'Screw this' she thought, and tried to apperate out. She received a shock when she tried that caused her to yelp out in pain. When she yelped, Harry Ron and Hermione came back in with Dumbledore.

"Now miss, please calm down" Dumbledore said in his famously calm tone. Asia glared at them with cold eyes. She needed to get out of here, she had things to do!!!!

"Let me out" she demanded

"We have questions-" Hermione said

"So do I, but we can't always get what we wan now can we?" she said coldly. Harry was surprised by the woman's attitude. She didn't seem like this was the person that she really was.

"What's your name?" Harry asked

"What's yours?" she asked

"I'm albus Dumbledore, this is Harry potter, Hermione granger, and Ronald Wesley." Dumbledore said calmly. The woman seemed shocked at Harry's name, but reluctantly responded "the names Asia stone."

"Well that's a start." Ron said

"Start? What do you guys want? You knock me out in an alley, and bring me to who knows where! I don't even know you!"

"Where did you get that mark? Is it a tattoo?" Harry asked. Asia's eyes squinted slightly and turned a deep shade of green.

"Whom do you work for?" she asked

"The ministry of magic. Please Mrs. Stone, were only trying to help-"

"DONT call me that!" Asia yelled. The room went silent before Dumbledore suggested that Harry Ron and Hermione leave. Once they were gone, Dumbledore looked at Asia and said gently "Asia, they need to know the truth, and I do too. You disappeared off the ministry's radar and gave me quite the scare."

"Dumbledore, quit talking to me like I'm a kid. I know the ministry lost track of me."

"Why didn't you come back to us? To at least let us know that you were alive"

"For what? To get lectured about how he was a good-fro-nothing who couldn't be trusted? Yea yea, I know now. And I couldn't come back even if I did see it."

"Why?"

"I have a daughter...Anastasia. I didn't want her to find out what was really going on with her father. And I didn't want 'him' to get to her. I guess I should've come back, but I got a liking to having a normal life. Don't get me wrong, she knows about magic, but a life without...you know, people missing and dieing and a bunch of chaos. I'm sorry Dumbledore." Asia's voice was soft; much softer than that of which she spoke to Harry, Ron, and Hermione with.

"Tell me one more thing however," Dumbledore, said, "why did you tell Harry your name was Asia stone?"

"Because I don't think he's ready for another potter...2 infect" Asia said with a smirk. "But they do disserve an explanation" Asia confessed with an annoyed tone. Dumbledore's famous eye twinkle does it again!

Asia and Dumbledore walked out of the room casually. Her face was calm and cool and rather warm.

"We both have some explaining to do," she said with an apologetic smile. Dumbledore left them alone as Asia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to the outside. They sat in a park under the shade of a tree.

"Before we start, spill. Why were you tailing me?"

"You looked familiar, sorry. But did you have to shock me into another era?" Harry said playfully

"No one has ever been able to sense me when my invisibility shield is up. I have to admit you, gave me a scare when you made it show. And I gave you a low voltage blast, nothing to serious." Asia said almost casually. She chuckled at everyone's expression of disbelief. "No, but really, I could have done worse."

"Note to self, never tick you off." Ron said to himself. Everyone gave a small chuckle before smiling and telling him or her her story:

"Well, it's like this. My parents are dead. They were killed a long time ago, so my 3 godmothers raised me. We were, well, happy. I went to school and graduated when I was 16."

"But you're a witch," Hermione said confused "and I never saw you in Hogwarts."

"Because I went to a different school. Not the other 2 schools, but another one you never heard of. I went to the Extraordinary Youngsters Academy in Germany. That, is where I had to go to learn how to control my powers. As you've noticed, I don't go for my wand unless I really need it. Actually, I barley use it." Asia paused. Seeing all the faces, she said "oh yea, the reason I have these powers is because of my mother. She was emotional eyed, that's what the mark on my head means. My daughter, as you've met, has the same mark on the palm of her hand."

"Wait, emotional eyed? You, your mum, and your daughter? How is that? There has never been a record of more than 1 emotional eyed witch in any family for centuries. The only one that was was killed because she lost control." Hermione said

"Amelia Carnoft. Yes, I know all about her. And I know about the genetic thing too. You see, that's another reason why I lived in Germany. My parents were killed in Britain. My godmothers left to Germany not only because it was where the E.Y.A was, but because it was where they had a small house to hide with me. The ministry considered killing me when they found that I was emotional eyes."

"Don't you think that you're in danger now? You and your daughter?" Ron asked

"Well, when am I not in danger? And my daughter has barley come into her powers. She only has telekinesis, and it's rather weak.

"There's another thing though," Harry said "why did she say that you know more about me than I do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I tell her stories about you...since they were told to me." Asia said truthfully. "Why don't you meet her? I have to go pick her up anyway since you guys sort of spoiled my plans."

"What were you doing that involved Knockturn alley?" Harry asked

"Well, trying to lose you one, and two, I have a score to settle." Asia said, and no one asked anymore.

Harry's POV

_I like her, she's nice. But how could a woman so beautiful be so cold sometimes? At least her life is happy, but now it isn't since she sounded so angry. But...her story sounds familiar. Why?_

End POV


	6. Anastasia's Unfound Powers

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank dogdemonemiko for writing Ch. 5, and I would also like to highly recommend, if you're a Inuyasha fan, that you read My Darling Emiko, and the sequel, My Darling Emiko II**

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 2**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 6: Anastasia's Unfound Powers**

Asia took Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to her house. They walked through the door and Asia was immediately bombarded with a hug from the witch Harry had seen at the house before they had gotten a hold of Asia.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I would like you to meet my godmother, Prue. Prue, this is Harry, as you already have guessed, and this is Ron and Hermione" Asia said pointing at each of them to enunciate their names.

"Harry, it so nice to see you aga—"

"WELL! How about we go see what Anastasia is up too shall we?" Asia said, cutting off her godmother and shooting a look at her that had '_They don't know'_ written all over it.

"Yeah…Yeah, that sounds good…" Harry said, trying to hide his curiosity.

Asia took them back to Anastasia's room and knocked on the door.

"Anastasia, honey, can I come in?" Asia said, turning the knob.

Before she could get the knob turned all the way, the door flew open and a small little girl slammed into her mother and gave her the biggest hug Harry had ever seen anyone give anyone.

"Anastasia, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, ok?" Asia said to her daughter, prying her off of her shoulders. "This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She bent down and whispered something in Anastasia's ear and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs almost. The little girl ran toward Harry and gave him the same, big hug. After seeing this, Ron got all huffy at not getting a hug. Although all that stopped once Hermione had managed to dig her elbow in between his fourth and fifth rib.

"Ni—Nice to meet you Anastasia" Harry said, gasping for air.

After Asia pried her daughter off Harry, they went out to get something to eat. They decided to go to a not-so-well-known diagon alley restaurant that, according to Asia, had the best food on the entire planet. They went inside and the first thing that struck Harry about the restaurant was that it was the nicest place he had ever been in. Well, next to Hogwarts of course. The ceiling was covered in beautifully decorated gold leaf, a single candle floated above each table, and all along the walls were paintings done by some of the most famous magical, and muggle, artists. One painting of a sky that was twisting and swirling with stars above a small town caught his eye. He liked it. He tapped Asia on the shoulder.

"Do you know who did that painting over there?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Umm, oh, yeah, that one was done by a fellow named Vincent Van Go (sp?)" She said while ordering all of them the exact same thing.

They sat at a table and waited for their food. Something was bothering Harry, and he had to ask.

"Asia, you said you told your daughter stories about me that were told to you, and then back at your house, I got the odd feeling that, Prue, was it, already new me. And then again when you whispered something in Anastasia's ear and she hugged me. What's up?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with questioning looks. Well, Ron didn't, their food had arrived and he was stuffing his face with chicken.

"Heh, heh, guess I couldn't keep it hidden forever huh?" Asia said nervously, straightening up. "Harry, do you remember your 4th year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "Well, all of that is fake. You see, I came to your school in your 4th year. I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning. You know that im an Emotional Eyed witch, but there is something you don't know. Your Mom, for one, was one too Harry. Now, like Hermione said, there has only been one case of two emotional eyed witches in the same family once, and that witch was killed." Harry's eyes widened, he knew what was coming. "The storied tell Anastasia, and the fact that I do know more about you than even you know, is because, well, I'm your sister."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, how could she be his sister? This made absolutely no sense. And why didn't he have the correct memories from his fourth year?!

"Why don't I have the real memories from my fourth year?!" Harry said, standing up slightly with his voice getting louder.

"First of all," Asia put her hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed his firmly but gently backed into his seat, "sit down. And second, the reason you don't have your real memories, is because the Ministry of Magic viewed, and still views me, as a threat. They tried to kill me in your 4th year. I managed to get away, but they erased everyone's memory of it. Except, of course, mine and Dumbledore's. I don't know HOW he did it though."

Harry slumped back in his seat. He had to think. While that conversation had carried on though, Ron hadn't heard a word of it. He had been stuffing his face with the food from his plate. He just gazed stupidly at Harry and Asia, trying to figure out what happened. Hermione was filling him in when a brownish red owl flew in, landed on Asia's shoulder, and dropped a letter onto the table beside her plate.

"Thanks Jack" she said. She patted his head, and he flew away. She opened the letter, and her jaw dropped within 5 seconds. She grabbed her things, put the money on the table, and told everyone that they had to go. Ron, having ordered dessert and had just started on it, opened his already filled mouth to argue, but Hermione smacked him on the back of his head and he closed his mouth, shot a glare at Hermione, and put on his jacket.

They arrived at the Halliwell home about 10 minutes after leaving the restaurant. Asia slammed open the door and ran to Anastasia's room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following. Asia stopped dead, causing the other three to ram into her. Harry looked into the room. In the center stood Anastasia, crying into her hands. Above her was her bed, desk, dresser, and about everything else moveable in the room. She stopped crying for a moment, looked up at her mother, and burst into tears again. In that brief moment where her eyes were visible, Harry saw that they had turned very dark blue, almost black. Asia ran in picked up Anastasia, and rocked her in her arms, trying to calm her down. After a half a minute, everything floated back down to its correct position on the floor, Anastasia stopped crying, and Asia put her down.

"Do you want a soda honey? Ok, go get one" Asia said, patting Anastasia on her back as she ran out of the room, now smiling, to the kitchen. After Anastasia had gotten her soda, and was back in her room, Asia asked her what happened. She said she had been coloring at her desk in front of her window, when a hooded figure blocked the sunlight. She looked up and she saw a reptilian face staring back at her. That was when she screamed, started to cry, and Prue had written the urgent letter to them. Asia told her to go watch some T.V. she stood up. After Anastasia was out of ear shot, Asia turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Um, I think you guys should leave, in case this happens again." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"What did happen?" Hermione asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Navy Blue eye color isn't supposed to effect Emotional Eyed witches. E.E. Witches eyes aren't even supposed to be able to turn that color."


	7. Voldemort's Promise

**MWAHAHAH!!!! IM BACK!!! Lol. Anyway, for those of you actually reading this (which doesn't seem to be very many people…) and not giving me reviews…WRITE THE D REVIEWS!! Ok, now, with that off my chest, I would like to let you all know, the next chapter shall be written by the creator of Asia, and Anastasia, who is also my partner in crime…DOGDEMONEMIKO! Ok, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 2**

**By: js140deg**

**Romance, Humor, and Love**

**Chapter 7: Voldemort's Promise**

Asia sat down on her bed in the room opposite of the living room, in which her daughter, Anastasia, was watching T.V. The first thought that came into her head was not to freak out. That thought was immediately followed by the screaming voice the little girl version of herself in her head screaming, '_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?!?!?!?'. _Ok, it was official, she had gone insane. That, or her…eccentric…husband, had something to do with this. Ugh, she needed to just kill him and get it over with. '_There's only one problem with that…he can't be killed…'_ she thought to herself.

Asia's mind flew back to the year after she would have finished school at Hogwarts. She was in a cave. It was dark. And it was cold. But it wasn't a natural cold…it was being induced by someone, or some_thing_. She looked around. Everything seemed to be fine. Well, except for the fact that the Ministry of Magic still hadn't given up looking for her. This was exactly why she was in a cave in the Alps. This would be the last place they would look for her. She spied something in her peripheral vision. She immediately shot her hand forward and put up a shield around herself. Her eye's turned a mix of light blue and black. She heard a playful sucking sound. Like the kind Azkaban guards make (can't remember what they're called! smacks forehead).

"Damnit John, you know I scare easily" Asia said, putting down her hand. Out of the dark of the cave entrance stepped a tall, muscular built man, puckering his lips, making a sucking sound. He burst out laughing and doubled over. Asia couldn't help but smile too. It really was quite funny, considering exactly how serious the predicament she was in was. The man slowly stopped laughing and smiled. His teeth where only the slightest off-shade of white and he had a mustache and tiny little black beard hairs sticking out from his chin. This man was Asia's husband. This man was also a Death Eater.

"I know Asia, but I can't resist!" John said chuckling slightly and sitting down next to her. "Besides, you know Voldemort has no sense of humor." John leaned over and kissed her. He ran a finger over her cheek and said, "I managed to get the Ministry off your tail for awhile with a fake lead". He kissed her again. She kissed him back.

Asia stood up and started a fire. She grabbed the freshly killed deer and used her wand to slice it up (that was just for you ladies!). John came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She smiled and 'mmm'ed slightly. She closed her eyes and let his hands relax her (I think we all know where this is going :D). She absent-mindedly put a few large pieces of deer on a stick over the fire. She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour Hun" Asia said to her husband.

"Mmm, just enough time for…" his sentence trailed off and his eyes gazed at the makeshift bed. Asia smiled a wicked smile.

"Alright, but this time we play by my rules"

Asia grabbed the now madly grinning john by the collar and walked/dragged him to the bed…

**Ohhhh now did you really expect me to put a lemon in this story? SICKO! Now, zip your pants back up and keep reading damnit…**

Asia's mind snapped back to reality with a slightly sharp pain to her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack on her shoulder, waiting for a treat. She looked at her lap and saw a regular envelope in her lap. She smiled and frowned slightly at the cut off memory, then gave Jack a treat and put him in his cage. She laid down on her bed and opened the letter. It said,

Dear Asia,

How are you? I see you found out about my little visit to your no longer hidden home. I know how Anastasia's eyes turned that color. It's because EE genes…well, they don't really mix with the altered genes of my followers. Of course, I'm sure you already knew that. Now, though, it is time to get serious. I have written this letter to you for one reason. And that is to make a promise. I am making you a promise, that I _will_ kill your daughter before her next birthday. For that is when her powers will become the most dangerous to me. And when have I never kept my promise?

- Lord Voldemort

Asia finished reading the letter and ripped it up. She got up and grabber her coat. She needed to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione; she needed all three of them. And they needed to find Voldemort. _Now_.


	8. The Chase and the Dream

**Feeling For You**

**By: Js140deg (This Ch. and others by dogdemonemiko)**

**Chapter 8: The Chase and the Dream**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the new headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix in Sheffield. Hermione was reading the daily prophet, and Harry was staring blankly into the fire. Ron had gone back to the Ministry to finish the paper work he was supposed to have in ages ago. The only thing that Harry could think of was his niece. How scared she looked...he didn't like it. And to make things worse, Voldemort made her scared. Harry was starting to think that this was his entire fault. If only he was strong enough years ago to defeat him at Hogwarts, Voldemort wouldn't be haunting his sister and niece. Harry snapped out of his daze when he nearly fell out of his chair when Ron's head popped into the fire screaming "Harry!". Hermione looked up from what she was doing to see Ron.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, rubbing his sore bottom.

"We need you here, quick!! No time to explain!" Ron's head disappeared into the fire. Harry grabbed to Flo Powder from the fire's mantle.

With Asia a little bit before

Asia had grabbed her coat, and put on Anastasia's also. They then disappeared to the Ministry of magic. Asia had always known the location for safety reasons. She walked in with Anastasia in tow, holding her hand. Asia tried to walk through the halls casually, but she felt rather uneasy, making her pull Anastasia to walk in front of her with one hand around the back of her neck, steering her, and letting her know that she was still there. (My mom used to do that to me!) Asia had stopped at a desk and asked her where she could find Dumbledore. The woman looked at the papers in front of her, before looking up at Asia.

"Dumbledore is with the Minister down the hall." the woman said. Asia didn't even stay to hear the woman offer he to wait there until they were done. Asia walked down the short hallway to meet Dumbledore with Fudge. She flattened her bangs to cover the mark on her forehead.

"Ah Asia, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked. Asia almost went wide-eyed. Was Dumbledore trying to get her killed? He just said her name in front of the Minister!!

"I need to speak with you Dumbledore about some _private _matters-"

"Asia Potter?" Fudge said in disbelief.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to keep casual. Her eyes were turning an electric blue, and Fudge was backing away.

"Dumbledore, if I could please just talk to you for a moment" Asia said seriously, trying to keep her cool. Dumbledore nodded, sensing the urgency. They walked into a vacant conference room, and Asia turned to Dumbledore.

"First off, are you joking? Why on Earth would you say my name in front of Fudge?"

"Cornelius knows that you're still alive. I just wanted to confirm his fears."

"Whatever, that's not why I came here. Voldemort's found Anastasia, and her powers have been awakened. Her eyes are even changing color like mine, except they're changing into shades of blue. I need her to go somewhere safe. The Halliwell manor isn't anymore."

"And what do you intend to do?" Dumbledore asked seriously. "I won't allow you to go off and put yourself in danger."

"I have to get him before he gets her! He promised that he would kill her before her next birthday, which is in the spring. The spring's not to far away!" Asia panicked slightly as she covered Ana's ears. Asia suddenly stilled. She heard footsteps outside, many hurried ones. She could see the shadows of people running by the door, and one shadow stop in front of the door. A knock then came, along with a voice.

"Albus, I need to talk to you. Could you come out please?" came Fudge's voice. Asia looked at Dumbledore shaking her head frantically. But Dumbledore merely looked at her seriously and said, "Head down to the 3rd floor. Take the 2nd left and then the 1st right. Hide in Harry's cubical until I get down there." He whispered. Asia nodded, and picked up Ana. She told Ana to be quiet and hang on to her. Dumbledore opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. But as soon as the door closed, it opened again to reveal about 10 Ministry sharp shooters storm in. Asia's eyes glowed electric blue, and with a wave of her hand, the men were on the ceiling. She picked up one of the dropped wands and said quickly "Silenco". She peaked through the crack of the open door to see fudge's back towards the hallway she needed to go down, but more sharp shooters standing around them. She put up her invisibility shields and snuck out of the room. By accident she had tripped over the rug slightly, not making any sound, but making a lump in it. She prayed that the shooters hadn't seen it, but they were ignored seeing as one of the shot a stunning spell at it, which barley missed Asia's foot, but bounced off her shield. 'Crap!' she swore mentally, and took off running with the shooter's hot on her tail. She shoots down the hallway, no longer able to keep up the invisibility shield since it drained her energy. The shooter's saw her and tried to hit her, but she reflected them back at them. She stopped where she needed to turn, and had to duck to miss a stunning charm. She put her hand up to her mouth and made a move as if blowing a kiss. Except, when she blew on her hand it wasn't a kiss at all, but a freezing cold wind of ice. Tiny icicles were mixed in with it, cutting a few members, but the most damage was done when ice started to build up on them, making them unable to move. The 2 shooters furthest in the back however, were smart on their part. Instead of being dazzled and standing there looked dazed, he put up a shield with his wand; making so he couldn't be frozen like the others. Asia took off again. She was on the stairs when she spotted a window. She smirked slightly. With one hand, she opened the window a blasted the chilly end-of-winter air through the window. One of the men lost their balance, and toppled to the foot of the winding staircase. Asia kept on running as they recovered. Wind was Asia's specialty, but only when there were large windows, or when she was outside.

Dashing down the 2nd left, she began to tire but pushed herself anyway. She was turning the first right, when Ana cried out in pain. Asia looked at the girl over her shoulder when she saw blood leaking down the girl's tiny arm. She had been hit with whatever spell they were shooting, and Asia lost it. She put Ana down into an empty cubical, and turned to the man. She saw the candle that was sitting on a desk nearby, and summoned it to her. She enclosed her hand around the tiny fire and surprisingly, was not burned. The fire sat obediently in her palm, and she threw it at the tall man. He barley dodged when his robes got singed. He held up his wand shout "Glacius!". What seemed like an artic wind blasted out of the end of his wand. Asia sent it off with a wave of her hand. She then had enough of this. She wanted him to scream for every drop of blood Ana spilled. Concentrating, Asia transformed into a large big cat, a black panther to be exact.

Ron dashed towards the sound of a crying child. He saw the scene of Asia transforming and Ana bleeding. He ran back into the fire and called Harry and Hermione.

The 3 ran towards Asia, who was circling around the shooter looking for an opening. Harry ran over to her while Ron ran to the shooter. Hermione went to go comfort Ana, who was still balling her eyes out. Hermione then ran off with Ana in her arms, going to the Ministry clinic. Asia saw this and pushed past Harry and ran after Hermione. Harry saw this too and ran off. On the way, Asia transformed back into herself. She sat by the side of her daughter while the nurse bandaged up the wound. Harry brought Asia and Ana back to the Headquarters in Sheffield where she put the sleeping Ana in an empty room upstairs. As Asia kissed her goodnight, she walked out and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door heavily and sighed. She was about to black out and hit the floor when Harry caught her.

"Asia!" he said panicked. Asia's eyes fluttered for a second, leaving Harry satisfied. He picked her up bridal style and looked at her face. It was pained, and troubled. But yet, she was still young and beautiful. He wished he could remember her before she became this way. Harry could tell that she used to be young and full of life before all of this bad stuff happened to her...just like...Sirius. And he'll be damned if he let the same thing that happened to Sirius happened to her. He walked in the next room and set her down. He noticed that she was holding some kind of pendent on a black colored necklace. "Asia? You okay?" he asked her. She didn't answer, but through her closed eyes, tears began to fall. "Asia?" She opened her eyes, and Harry saw them a mix of neon green and a dark aquamarine, meaning she was scared and sad. She began to sob into her hands which still held the necklace's pendent. Harry embraced her, not knowing what else to do. They stayed that way for about 10 minuets before she had stopped.

"What am I going to do? I don't want my daughter growing up like this, crossed between my world, where I have the Ministry, who are supposed to be the good guys, trying to kill me, and her father's leader after her? And look at me, I'm sitting here crying over it when I should be doing something about it!"

"Asia, your not weak. You've got to be the strongest person I've met. But you can't be strong all the time; it'll drive you insane. You need some help with your problems, your not alone anymore, I want to help. Sometimes being strong will turn you cold, and you can hurt the people you love."

"I'm not cold Harry."

"Not now, but your letting the hate for Ana's father make you that way. You've got to just wait; you'll get what you want. I promise." he hugged her again and got up. "You used a lot of energy today. Why don't you rest and I'll come check on you later?" He said, hoping she would agree. When she nodded her head, he left, shutting the door behind him.

When he got downstairs, Dumbledore was they're talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry how is she?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, just a little tired. I can't believe she would snap like that." Harry said disbelieved.

"Her powers were entwined with her maternal instincts. I personally think that Kingsley was lucky to get away alive." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Who would've thought she is an Animagus? Because that whole black panther thing kind of freaked me out." Ron said a little shaken.

"Why was the Ministry after her again?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think they are _still_ after her. The Minister never put a stop to finding her."

"But if she's lived all these years without trouble, then what's the point?" Hermione asked. "And she has a child, one that can't be just thrown into a foster home."

"I'm not sure what they'll do, but I'll try to put a stop to it. Your going to need Asia's helps Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in understanding.

A little while later, Harry went back up to Asia's room to find she wasn't there. He began to panic and ran to Ana's room to find Asia leaning against the headboard with Ana sleeping on her chest. 'I'll let them sleep.' he said to himself, before shutting the door.

Asia's dream

_She was waiting in a train station. Her bangs were pushed behind her ears, exposing her mark proudly. Her hair was in a ponytail midway up her head, and was in a cascade of curls. Her eyes were full of life, and happiness, and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a spaghetti strap tang-top. She tapped her heels anxiously on the ground before someone came up behind her, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and put her hands on the arms that were around her._

_The rain had pulled to a halt before Anastasia and a little boy stepped off. Ana had to be about 14 or 15, and had a pendent around her neck that was an Egyptian eye with a green gem in the middle. The little boy was about 11, and looked just like Harry. Ana was dragging her trunk behind her and holding a cage that held a large gray owl in its bars. _

_"Geez mum, you said you were showing, but I didn't think that much!" Ana laughed, looking at Asia's midriff. Asia looked down to see her stomach somehow got rather large. The little boy came up to Asia and hugged her. "Mum, there's a book about you and Harry in the library! About how you defeated you-know-who!"_

_"That was a long time ago." Asia said. When she realized what she was saying, she looked around. She jumped when Harry had come up behind Ana and scared her. She was now chasing him around the platform, until she had held up her hand, making him lift off the ground into the air. _

_"Hey, put me down!" Harry pouted. Ana put him down and then walked over to Asia, hugging her, then kissing her stomach, and then hugged the man behind her. "Hey dad." she said, causing Asia to whip her head around. Never in 1 million years would she get back with Ana's father. But before she could see his face, she woke up. _

Sweat covered Asia's face as she looked down at her stomach, where it was still flat and 3-year-old Ana was still sleeping. She sighed, relived, before falling back asleep.


	9. Fighting and Daydreaming

**Feeling for You**

**By: Js140deg**

**Chapter 9: Fighting and Daydreaming**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just thought no one was reading. See, this is why you need to get a free account and review! Hehe, anyway, here it is, the next installment in Feeling for You!**

**Disclaimer: No…no I really don't own Harry or anything else in his world…Of course, I almost did that one time I bribed J.K. into selling him to me. Wait…no that was Iuyasha. Damnit, WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET THESE THINGS! (Author storms off).**

After quite a bit of tossing and turning, and a brief moment of Anastasia nearly falling off the bed, Asia finally woke up. She went downstairs to find that no one was there. She decided to make some breakfast and then go out for some "alone time", leaving Ana in the care of Pru. As soon as she stepped out the door she knew something was wrong. Then she saw it. Well, she didn't see it as much as feel it. She curled her hand into a fist and waited, listening. _Rustle._ 3… _Brush. _2… _Slither. _1… _Whoosh._

Asia brought her hand around, twisted, and felt bones snap. But it was in her foes, it was hers. She turned her head, ignoring the pain, and found a tightly constricted, smallish python around her hand. She brought her other hand up, uttered a few Latin phrases, and the snake lay dead on the ground. She looked at her hand. Tears welled. "DAMNIT! THAT HURT LIKE A FU—"

"Mommy?" Ana had come out to see her mom off. Asia stopped midsentence, not wanting her daughter to hear the foul language she often used when no one was around.

"He-Hey baby. Umm, you didn't hear anything did you?" Asia asked, hoping to dear god she hadn't.

"No, I just came out to say bye." At this Ana gave her mom a bear hug that seemed to crush her ribs.

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb your sleep. But ok, bye for now. I'll be back this afternoon ok?" Asia used one hand to brush a strand of Ana's hair out of her face, then kissed her on the forehead, hurrying off to a secluded spot where she could vent her agony in private.

_Back with our favorite trio_

"Sooo…" Harry said. An eerie quiet had fallen over Ron and Hermione after an argument that, as far as Harry could determine, had been about cabbage…and something called a Boomshot.

"Hmpf," Hermione grunted with appall.

"Would you stop that? It's bad enough I have to listen to you nag on and on about random things!" Ron said slightly under a yell.

"MAYBE I LIKE DOING THAT, SO YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR FREKELED LITTLE NOSE OUT OF MY BUISNESS!" Hermione screamed.

"OH YEAH, WELL MAYBE I DON—"

"SHUTTUP! BOTH OF YOU!" Harry had grown tired of their bickering. He was on the verge of having steam shoot out his ears. "Why can't either of you ever have a nice, civilized conversation without screaming!" Harry said, calming down slightly.

"Well maybe if Ron wasn't such an ignorant fool…" Hermione spit out the phrase with disgust.

"And maybe if Hermione wasn't such an idiotic git…"

"I AM NOT A GIT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO IM NOT, STOP SAYING I AM OR I'LL BASH YOU GOOD RON WEASLEY!"

"GO AHEAD, TRY!"

After Ron had screamed that, he gave up on trying to hold the two back and simply watched as they slapped each other and pulled hair back and forth. He rested his chin in his hands and started to daydream.

_He was at Hogwarts one more. In the chamber of secrets. But there was no Tom Riddle of Basilisk to be seen. Instead, he stood at the mouth of the giant stone face, facing a hooded figure. He was holding a small glass sphere, not unlike the one he had made Peter Pettigrew return after chasing him down._

"_Well? What are you going to do Potter?" said the hooded foe._

"_Depends, I haven't decided on whether to kill you or not" Harry replied. The figure gave a raspy laugh and put his hood down, revealing a snakelike head._

"_Could you Potter? Could you kill the source of all your fame and glory? Or would you need your precious sister to protect you once more? I would bet on the latter. Of course, you do have the Sphere of concealment and feelings _(yeah yeah, I know, bad, name, STFU ALREADY!)_. Harry gripped the sphere tighter, he drew his wand and uttered one of the most powerful spells known to wizard kind. _

"_Avada Kadaver"_ (sp?)_. The spell shot across to Voldemort, but just before it hit him, someone slapped Harry and woke him up._

"Harry wake up. Ewww, why were you drooling? Ugh, never mind, just…get…_up!" _This, of course, was Hermione. It was getting dark outside and he saw Asia sitting across from him at the table. He looked up at Hermione and saw a slightly yellowed eyelid. She must have got the bruise from when she and Ron were fighting.

"Alright there?" Harry asked. She nodded. Harry looked back at Asia, who was now staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have something to tell you Harry. I got attacked today. Voldemort wasn't lieing; he sent a snake to sneak in and try to kill Ana." Harry stood up so fast his chair tipped over.

**Yes, I know, bad way to end a chapter. But I gotta keep the suspense up people! Anyway, as always, Read and Review please!**


	10. The Plan

**Feeling for You**

**By: Js140deg**

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

**Authors Note: I feel I need to apologize to the fans of this fiction, although few of you there are. I had given up on this fan fiction and pretty much the whole site because I am easily intimidated. And I see all these other fan fictions getting ASS loads of reviews, while I sit…and wait…to no avail. BUT THAT IS MY OWN PROBLEM! I should have been thinking of the readers. And now, after apologizing, I will proceed to stab a pencil through my favorite shirt. stabs pencil through shirt…What did you expect, a fucking parade? GET OVER YOURSELF!MWAHAHAHAHA! I have a cooler full of soda's, a custom play list full of Exies, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and many of songs playing. And I also have a bag of chili cheese Frito's that are quite good…AND I AM READY BIATCH!ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Author: I swear if you ask me one more time Kyle…**

**Kyle: Ask you what? If you own Harry Potter? I think I just did.**

**Author: DAMNIT! NOW I HAVE TO GET MY FIVE-SEVEN OUT! digs through drawer and pulls out loaded pistol**

**Kyle: AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AIM THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

**Author: fires…….Fucking elves, keep stealing all my nice shoes. Now, you said something?**

**Kyle: …**

"WHAT!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"Now calm down Harry, I stopped the attack and I have a plan." Asia said as Harry knocked his butter beer off the table in a fit of rage.

"Let me guess, attack Voldemort head on? MY ASS!" Harry sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Would you shut up and let me explain? When that snake attacked me, I remembered something from before mom and dad died. Mom was talking to dad and she said something about the three prophetics that could, when united, kill voldemort and all his followers."

Harry looked at Asia like she had gone completely and utterly insane, been sent to an intensive insane asylum and escaped. He burst out laughing. "What?" Asia asked as Harry leaned his chair back on 2 legs and almost fell backward. "WHAT!" Harry tried to calm his chuckles and finally succeeding after starting again three times.

"Your face was classic! You were all serious when you were talking about that stuff!"

Asia folded her arms across her chest and lifted the corner of her right lip slightly (my stand partner in orchestra does that ;). "And what, if I may ask, says that I shouldn't be serious about it. This is serious, big time magick Harry!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have laughed. Now elaborate on these…prophet people…" Harry smiled at these last two words. Whether it was remnant from his first outburst of laughter, or just from the sound of 'prophet people' he didn't know.

"Ok, well, I remember mom saying that they were animagus. But the animals they turned into where different from normal animagus animals. They had certain markings, and lived in more primitive places. And they were permanently turned into their animal forms by a witch that has long since been dead."

"But wouldn't the spell have ended when the witch died"

"Pff, how should I know, I was a year old when it heard all this. Now if you don't mind, I will continue my elaboration. If we can find those three prophets, bring them together, and then change them back their wizard and witch forms, we may be able to permanently get rid of voldemort!" Harry pondered all of this information. I was quite a lot to take in at once. Was it really worth it to go all over the world to find these three prophets just to kill voldemort? Well of course it was…But that would mean leaving his friends and everything here for a long period of time. He grabbed a couple Tylenol from the bottle on the table. Why was it that the longer he thought about things, the worse his head hurt? Then Ron showed up in the fire place.

"Hey Harry, hey Asia, how are things?" Ron's floating head queried. Then he stopped and looked at the brother and sister and knew something was up. "All right, spill it. Don't care who does, but one of you has to." Both Harry and Asia just looked around the room. "Don't make me come through this fire place Harry. You know how much I hate getting soot on my suits." It was true. Ron has a pet peeve about soot on his suits. He couldn't stand it. Harry never really could figure out why it ticked Ron off so much. That was for another time though.

"I was just telling Harry a plan to kill of voldemort." Asia said reluctantly.

Ron stared at her. "And? What is it? I want to know to."

And so another 10 minutes went by with Asia explaining the story to Ron. While all this happened, Harry decided to go to the washroom. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "You know Harry, you always did keep things to yourself." He dropped his head and slowly turned around. In front and slightly above him was a picture of the famous Albus Dumbledore.

"Yeah, and you always talked in riddles. What's the difference?"

"Well, actually" said the picture of Albus as he got up from his chair, "there is quite a bit of difference. See, when you keep things inside you, they just stay there, having no outlet. When I speak in riddles, the ideas floating around in my head are released, just in a riddle form."

Harry knew he was right. He had to let out his feelings and emotions. So he went back downstairs. Where upon he found many pots and pans moving about the room in a rhythmic pattern. He sighed a heavy breath and pulled out his wand. He uttered a few words and everything when back into its place. "See, Uncle Harry always was a party pooper."

"You were right mommy, he is."

Of course, someone had dropped Ana by and she had done the first thing that popped into her head. This was to make all the cooking utensils float.

"Alright, let's go find us a prophet" Harry said. Asia just smiled and nodded.

**Im sorry this is so short again guys, but I want to save what happens next for the next chapter, because if I wrote it in this one, it would be 3:00 a.m. before I finished. I will try my hardest to update again tomorrow…er…today I guess…If I don't, well, then…kiss my ass and have a nice day. **


End file.
